Marionettenspiel
by Ellie172
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich zwei Marionetten von ihren Fesseln lösen wollen, und sich dabei über den Weg laufen?
1. My property

Marionettenspiel

Diese Fanfic, die ich übrigens meiner über alles geliebten Kathy-Maus widme (habsch lüb, honey), wird sehr wahrscheinlich aus 4 Teilen bestehen... My property ist der erste davon. Der dritte und vierte Teil werden den ersten und den zweiten verbinden Warum ich das ganze "Marionettenspiel" genannt hab? Das kommt spätestens nach dem zweiten Chap raus

So, aber nun: Vorhang auf für die Geschichte

PS: Die Kapitel werden nicht all zu lang °peinlich sei°

(1) My property (Lucius - Draco)

Ich habe meinen Sohn so erzogen, dass er in unsere Gesellschaft passt.

Ich meine nicht zwingend die Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen, sondern vordergründig die obere, bessere Gesellschaftsschicht. Ich meine uns Reinblüter.

Mein Sohn, Draco Lucius Malfoy, wurde von mir so erzogen, dass er den Älteren Respekt zollt, aber alle, die nicht so sind wie wir verachtet.

"Vater?"

Mein Sohn sieht mich an. Die blonden Haare hat er von mir geerbt, die eisgrauen Augen von seiner Mutter.

Ich sehe ihn jetzt auffordernd an - das Zeichen dafür, dass ich es ihm erlaube mit mir zu sprechen.

"Vater... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich in den Ferien eine Woche zu Blaise Zabini darf..."

Die Zabinis... Treue Ergebene, unseres Meisters. Ihr Sohn Blaise wird zusammen mit meinem Sohn diesen Winter in den Kreis der Auserwählten aufgenommen.

Blaise aber... Nun, Blaise Zabini, dieser Junge mit den pechschwarzen Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen, ist mir etwas suspekt. Gut, es macht mir nichts aus, dass er sich nur mit Jungen einlässt. Das ist nichts besonderes in unserer Welt. Aber ich habe ihn schon das ein oder andere Mal mit einem Schlamm... - ich sollte aufhören, dieses Wort zu benutzen, wenn es an die Öffentlichkeit geht, kommt es auf die Wortwahl an - mit einem Muggelstämmigen Zauberer gesehen.

Dieses Verhalten wird er aber kaum dann ausleben, wenn er zuhause, also unter der Obhut seiner Eltern ist. Also wird er dort kaum einen schlechten Einfluss auf Draco ausüben können.

"Gut, Draco. Ich erlaube es dir."

Draco verlässt den Raum, um seine Sachen zu packen. Ich weiß, dass er morgen abreisen wird.

Oh mein Sohn, wenn du wüsstest, dass du der Schlüssel zu meiner Karriere in den Reihen der Todesser bist...


	2. Schachfigur

Marionettenspiel

Teil zwei geht an den Start. Seit ich "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" angefangen hab, bin ich im schreib-fieber.  
Für mein neuestes Projekt suche ich noch einen Beta. Diese Person sollte nichts gegen Slash haben, möglichst nen Messenger besitzen (hab ICQ, MSN und AIM), und mich dazu antreiben weiter zu schreiben, da ich die Angewohnheit habe, längere Geschichten schnell aufzugeben °g° Wer sich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen fühlt, möge doch bitte ne Review da lassen °smile° Freue mich ansonsten natürlich auch über jede Review.  
PS: Sorry Kathy, aber ich glaub, du wirst mich für dieses Chap hassen

* * *

(2) Schachfigur (Dumbledore - Harry) 

Ich glaube, er hat immer noch nicht gemerkt, wie ich ihn beeinflusse. Wie ich ihn, langsam aber sicher, zu meinem Werkzeug gemacht habe.

Er hat keinen eigenen Willen. Hört auf jeden, meiner Ratschläge.

Oh ja, ich bin ein guter Vaterersatz. Jedenfalls besser, als dieser Trottel von James. Oder besser als dieser Versager von einem Black.

Die hätten Harry doch nie so erziehen können wie ich es getan habe.

Es klopft an meiner Tür.

"Herein..."

Es ist Harry, meine kleine Schachfigur.

Oh, merkst du, wie ich dich benutze? Wie ich dich einzig und allein dafür benutze, Voldemort zu schwächen?

Nein, du kannst ihn nicht töten. NIE.

Du bist ein Kind. Viel zu schwach dafür.

Aber du kannst ihn für mich schwächen.

Wenn du dabei drauf gehen wirst, ist es auch kein Verlust. Ein Blag weniger auf dieser Welt.

Ich werde dann den ganzen Ruhm einkassieren.

Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen vor mir...

"HARRY POTTER BEI DEM VERSUCH VOLDEMORT ZU STERBEN GETÖTET"  
"Dumbledore vollendet Potters heroische Tat"

"Professor... Ich wollte fragen, ob ich die erste Ferienwoche zu Hermine Granger darf. Meine Verwandtschaft ist zu der Zeit in Urlaub..."

Er reißt mich aus meinen Tagträumen. Dummer Bengel.

"Ja, Harry..."

Was soll ich machen? Man muss auch seine Sklaven bei Laune halten. Sonst laufen sie noch zur Konkurrenz über.

Während ich weiter vor mich hinträume verpasse ich das leuchten in Harrys Augen.

Ich nehme mir vor, gleich morgen früh Hermine Granger zu mir zu rufen, um sie zu fragen, ob das auch stimmt...

Wieder versinke ich in meine Tagträume von der Siegesfeier.

Ich hoffe, dass Harry sie nie erleben wird...


End file.
